Truce
by OfficialBulletproof
Summary: Shinra and Celty attempt to get Shizuo and Izaya to form a truce, but it ends up being far more than a truce.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Truce**  
>Author: <strong>ShizuoIzayaBulletproof**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly I own none of these characters, but if I did, there would be alot of Shizaya going on DRRR. ;3

**Summary:**

_Shinra and Celty attempt to get Shizuo and Izaya to form a truce, but it ends up being far more than a truce. _

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

_This is my first DRRR fanfiction so don't hate me if they're out of character or if I'm not spot on with everything. I've just been reading lots of Shizaya, SebbyxCiel, AxelxRoxas fanfics and I've wanted to write one with my favorite yaoi pairing - SHIZAYA! *Grins wide.* Yeah, it's rated M for some smut later on that will happen multiple times. _

_Damn, I'm a bit too young to write this - thank god for my maturity level or I'd kill myself while writing this seeing how I have to search up a few, **toys** for a later chapter. *Twitches.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra's POV<strong>

Shinra clutched Celty's arm and pulled her out of the vending machine's path. It had been hurled at Orihara Izaya by Heiwajima Shizuo. Celty quickly typed on her PDA and thrust it in Shinra's face, "What the hell was that? I thought you were supposed to get them to make a truce!"

"Celty, if it were only that easy." Shinra had placed his hand on her shoulder, his face creasing into a frown. Even though her head had been severed she could easily tell his face held a worried expression. Her fingers worked frantically at the keyboard. "Hey! I have a plan. Get the two idiots over to our place tomorrow!" She held the device out and Shinra could only imagine what she had planed. Celty was, quite unordinary other than the fact she was hundreds of centuries old and had no head.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo's POV<strong>

Oblivious to Shinra and Celty, Shizuo clenched his white-knuckled fists at his side and let his most hated enemy's name escape his lips in a tight scream. "IZZAAYAAAA!" Shizuo's angry shout was followed with a deafening crash as the vending machine collided with the pavement not even two inches from Orihara Izaya's feet.

"Shizuo-Chan~ Why so serious?" Izaya said mockingly tilting his head, shoving his hands in his coat pockets; a smug smirk along his lips as he raised an eyebrow.

The smirk that creased along Izaya's lips inflamed pure hatred within Shizuo. In a blind furry he lunged at Izaya only to be dodged and have a sharp blade rip at his cheek. "Damn flea!" He spoke in a hiss as he touched his finger tips to the bleeding cut.

Leaning against the wall of the alley-way Izaya pointed his blade towards Shizuo, closing his eyes momentarily. "Well, Shizuo-Chan~ I thought you –. " He was cut off as a hand clamped around his neck lifting him up off the ground.

'Kill him, kill him, kill him, you can kill that damn flea – right now right here!' Shizuo slipped a sly grin as his thought raced through his head. He had the flea by the neck, at his mercy, he could – "Sh-sh iz uo Ch-an…" The sputtered words snapped his attention back to the informat. The flea's face was pale and his eyes half-masked; his lips barely moving. Shizuo loved seeing him like this.

"Ca-can't wait to g-get your hands on me Shizzy?" His words were scoffed at by the blonde brute. Shizuo then tossed him to the ground grumbling and a second before Izaya could think to react he ran up to him, kicking him full-force in the ribs. Izaya went flying and hit the alley wall with a thunderous thud. Shizuo chuckled when the informant hit the wall and fell.

When the flea didn't move or even make an attempt to rip out his blade Shizuo began to worry. "Flea?"

Wait, when did he give a **fuck **if the raven was okay? He **LOATHED** Izaya_._

_Maybe because deep down you –_

"_**NO WAY IN HELL!" **_Shizuo screamed out before turning on his heels to leave just as he stopped himself. Even if he hated that vermin he could leave him there and have someone else finish him off; that was his right, no one else's. He knew if he didn't, then someone would because there were plenty of people Orihara screwed over, Shizuo himself were a victim.

He quickly went over to fling the raven haired man over his shoulders just as he caught a glimpse of him sleeping. Shizuo's gaze locked on him. Izaya's hair stuck to his sweaty face, his chest falling and rising slowly. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable, not his usually fox-like self and that stupid, grin. He looked, dare he think it, _cute. _

Shaking the though from his head his phone went off.

'**Meet me at my place, Celty's cooking and I can't eat it all by myself!' **He read the text from Shinra and replied with a huff.

'**Planned on heading over there anyways. Fucking flea can't take a hit.' **With a quick click of his phone he jammed it back in his pockets before he scooped Izaya up bridal style and lugged him to Shinra's.

Looking at the flea he noticed the informant stir only to grab Shizuo's tie and cuddle it like a child. Shizuo huffed, amused or not, he liked Izaya like this. More then he liked seeing his hand around his neck.

_Stupid flea, I swear I'll kill you one of these days, just, not today…_

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter I know. Sorry, but I had been working on it for two weeks and kept getting interupted, so I cut it short.<em>

_Tell me how I did. Was it good, did it blow your mind that a 14 year old (Two months until my b-day! :D) wrote this? Keke._

_If there are any tips you have let me know, I'm more than happy to hear you out._

_NOW HURRY BECAUSE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE SMUT WILL COME!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Truce**  
>Author: <strong>OfficialBulletproof**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned Durarara, do you think I'd be here?

**Summary:**

_Shinra and Celty attempt to get Shizuo and Izaya to form a truce, but it ends up being far more than a truce. _

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

Yeah, I quit with the POVs. I think you guys are smart enough to figure out whose POV it's in. I mean, come on, it's not THAT hard. Considering how I'm trying 3rd person here. Derp.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wha- where am I?' <em>The raven thought as he sat up rubbing a hand through his ebony locks. He looked around observing his surroundings when he realized this was **not** his place. It was Shinra's.

"What the hell. How did I get here?" He attempted to stand up but suddenly became overwhelmed with a sharp pain in his abdomen. '_Ouch...'_ He muttered in his head. He was too proud to say it aloud. Noticing the bandages on his exposed upper abdomen he ran a finger along them.

"Seriously what happened yesterday?" A slight shudder ran through him and a breeze ran along his spine. "..Cold…" Standing up, ignoring the pain, Izaya decided to go rummage around for some food. Hell, what less could Shinra expect?

He walked down the hall with a notable limb and he grunted when he heard the floor creak. '_Good, Shinra is awake. He can cook me food~'_

Quickening his pace to greet the only human he kept close enough to call a friend, he was shocked to see a large, and inadequately dressed Shizuo looming over the refrigerator. Downing – milk?

Now here's the part where the troll king here usually decides to begin messing with Mr. Unpredictable, but for once Izaya was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

'_Shit, I can't fight him. WAIT – why is he at Shinra's?'_

He quickly turned on his heels and began to tread back to his room. Only to come in contact, painful contact, with a bubbly Shinra.

"Izaya! You're awake." He exclaimed happily while looking over Izaya. "Oh, but you shouldn't be up. You broke four ribs ya'know?" He stated mater-of-factly while sliding his glasses up his nose before rushing Izaya back to his room.

"I'll have you some food ready very shortly!"

He could hear him take off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I REFUSE TO SERVE THAT – THAT FLEA!"<p>

"Yet you decided to help him by carrying him all the way here last night?" Said an unhappy Shinra crossing his arms.

"SO!"

'_Great come back Shizuo. I'm left speechless!' … _"Just do it for me? Celty's gone and I have work to do. Plus, you stayed here last night and drank all my milk. So you might as well do something useful."

Nothing. Just – "FINE!" Shinra's thoughts were interrupted.

"Great!" Shinra's clapped his hands. "Now," he said gathering his things for work and opening the door. "Make sure you fix him some food and do whatever he wants that's reasonable. He CAN'T leave his bed." Grinning he remembered something. "Oh, and don't kill him while I'm gone. Have fun!" With that he slammed the door shut and ran to his safer job; away from an angry Shizuo.

"Oi." Shizuo expressed stammering to Izaya's room. '_This is going to be hell.." _He mentally face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Izaya jumped when a not-so-happy looking Shizuo entered him room with a plate of foods.<p>

"Here, you go you fucking pest." Shizuo said placing the poorly made breakfast on the raven's lap.

"Seriously? Cereal?" Vermillion eyes looked up. "Shizu-chan, are you that poor of a cook?"

Shizuo's face turned a deep red.

'_Oh shit, I can't defend myself properly. No more teasing!' _

"Thank you."

This shocked the brute. "What?"

"Never heard of appreciation?" Asked the raven.

"Not from you. Never thought an emotionless fucker like you knew how to express that. Thought you hated emotions; they're weak, only for your _precious _humans."

'_Ouch, that hurt Shizzy…' _ He only looked down, pushing his cereal around the bowl.

"Eh.." The blonde was dumbfounded. Did he, hurt Izaya's pride, or something more?

…

Still nothing. Shit is it awkward.

"I guess, I'll go." Shizuo stated and did just that.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fucking head…hurts. I need nicotine – now.'<em>

Shizuo rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger, while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

He stood on the street, as it begun to drizzle. He watches and the majority of people hurried to get to shelter. "It's only water.." He took a long drag on his cigarette before snapping it in half when a chill crept down his spine. Grunting he ran his fingers through his locks and realized why he was so cold.

"Should have put on a shirt, and possibly pants." He was dressed in only his boxers and shoes. "Eh."

Shizuo headed back inside.

Izaya got tired of sitting around and decided to snoop while the brute was out for a smoke. He was stuck wafting through the kitchen when he heard the front door click shut. In a panic he hurried off down the hallway. '_Whew.' _

Izaya took a deep breath and rounded the corner only to collide with something tall, warm, and hard.

"Sh-shiuzo?" Izaya asked slightly dazed.

"Get off of me flea!" Shizuo said applying little to no pressure to Izaya's chest, not to hurt him.

Izaya noticed he had landed atop of a nearly naked and wet Shizuo and was straddling his waist. At that same moment Shizuo must have noticed this too, as a light blush rose on his face.

"… I said, get off." His tone was much deeper, his eye hidden by his blond locks.

Izaya found Shizuo to look, extremely attractive at this very moment. '_He looks, so… hot and vunerable. It makes me want to rav- 'He_ stopped mid sentence. _'I cannot lust for Shizuo. He's nothing but a hateful, conceded, hot-headed, blonde, mocha-eyed, fine assed man.' _Izaya mentally slapped himself for such thoughts. _'Shit.'_

Shizuo noticed how Izaya seemed to space out and to get his attention he thrust his hips forward. "Flea?"

'_Shit!'_ Izaya felt his blood rush to his groin and he let out a soft mewl.

"I-IZAYA? WHAT THE FUCK?" Shizuo's eyes widened.

A smug smirk slipped across Izaya's lips. He wouldn't let his embarrassment show. He applied more pressure to Shizuo's waist and leaned forward, his lips centimeters from the blonde's ear and spoke, "I think Shizzy-chan wants me to stay, even though he speaks of a different matter. "Ne?"

This made Shizuo's blush deepen. "I-Izaya." The look on Shizuo's face was priceless!

Izaya went in for the kill. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and snaked his hand throught his tresses, knotting his fingers through it and pulling his face into his own.

Shizuo's eye were wide and Izaya surprisingly crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. At first he was reluctant and kept his mouth still and sealed. Until a certain someone ran his tongue across Shizuo's bottom lip and tweaked his nipple causing him to gasp.

Izaya thrust his tongue into Shizuo's hot cavern, swirling his tongue around the brutes.

Shizuo let out a muffled moan and quickly picked a battle for dominance in the kiss; which he won easily. With one hand he ran his finger along Izaya's inner thighs and his other hand held the back of the informant's head.

Izaya pulled away gasping for air as a string of saliva hung between the two men's mouths. Shizuo looked at Izaya to see him flushed red, eyes half-lidded, and him panting. Seeing the striking raven like this aroused him even more. Before he could think he palmed Izaya's erection, stirring it to life even further.

"Ah! Shizuo!" Izaya moaned out only encouraging the blonde further.

Izaya blushed when he breathed out the debt-collector's name in such a husky tone. He reached out and palmed Shizuo back, causing Shizuo's head to fall back and him bite his lower lip.

'_I want him now, more than ever and I know it's wrong because I'm supposed to hate him.' _Izaya thought looking up at the man before him.

At the same moment Shizuo was thinking, '_Damned flea. I fucking hate him so much. I swear if he keeps this up I'll break him in half!'_ Just then Izaya thumbed Shizuo's slit._ 'FUCK!'_

"That's it." Shizuo hissed and picked Izaya up, making sure not to touch his ribs and cause him pain.

"Where are we going Shizzy?"

He smirked and opened the door to Izaya's temporary room and laid him down and ripped Izaya's shirt off. He wasted no time before latching his lips around a pert nipple earning another loud moan from the smaller man. He stopped and thoroughly coated the other nipple with his saliva before trailing butterfly kisses down to Izaya's navel, slipping his thumb teasing along the underside of his boxer's elastic.

"Fuck. Shizuo – Ah. Nyaiii~" He breathed out shamelessly as cold fingers clasped around his hardened length and pumped agonizingly slow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha. I finally got some insperation for chapter 2! :D<strong>_

_**Thank god for music or I more than likely wouldn't have typed this. **_

_**Yeah, my first semi-smut. Was it okay? I kind of feel like I let you guys down on that part, but on the other hand I'm extremely proud of my work. Considering it's my first and I wanted it to interest you guys. Dx**_

_**So let me know if you liked this chapter and the semi-smut. Oohhh, also my cliffhanger. (Sort of, if you call that strong enough to be a cliffhanger.)**_

_**Any pointers/tips? I open to hear them. NOTHING RUDE. Say rude things? I go Shizuo on your ass. e_e *Troll face.***_

_**Review please you guys. Reviews are what make me want to type up the chapters fasters. c: 3**_

_**More reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up!**_


End file.
